


The Lucky One (podfic)

by mific



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of Holmes and Watson's relationship: who is the lucky one? Podfic of Katieforsythe's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lucky One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13825) by katieforsythe. 



> Recorded for PodBang 2010. Thanks to Lavvyan for Beta-feedback. Part of my post all the podfic campaign.

Length: 40 min

[Download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r6ofa8lnaf7zwn1/the_lucky_one.mp3) 36.6 MB  
[Download m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cya5jr01hai2y1b/the_lucky_one.m4b) 18.7 MB

The original text is [here](http://liquidfic.org/luckyone.html)

streaming option


End file.
